


One Soul

by Mykmarvals



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Soulmates, inquisitive Shuri, soulmark, stubborn M’Baku, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykmarvals/pseuds/Mykmarvals
Summary: This is my first Fan-fic.It might be rough. (Love potential of these two together)M’Baku goes to challenge T’Challa for rule Of Wakanda. He doesn’t win the crown but he doesmeet his soulmate.
Relationships: M'Baku/Shuri (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	One Soul

Prelude: Among the shared history of the 6 tribes of Wakanda it is said that before the tribal wars there was an age called the Dawning. 

In this history is a story of the first consciousness of mankind. It is said that, that consciousness sought to take on a physical form so that it could enjoy the earth. However, It found that the human bodies it had chosen could not hold a complete soul. So it divided itself into two parts. It marked each human form with a soul mark to help the two parts to find each other and become whole again by sharing an existence together. 

When the two halves never meet or seal their bond the human forms are incomplete. Eventually, the soul relinquishes its unmatched human form to be later reborn and to search again for its other half. 

It is said When two human vessels bearing the halves of a divided soul come together their life will be bountiful and blessed by the Gods for rejoining the divided soul. Thus, the people of Wakanda have always respected the soul-mark. And, until the war that divided them, they would set aside all tribal differences to allow the soul to live united. 

——-  
Surrounded by the echoes of his men responding to the call of his battle chant M’Baku was focused on one goal. Defeat Prince T’Challa and unite his people with the rest of Wakanda under his rule. 

As they approached the opening of the tunnel a cool mist touched his bare skin. M’Baku turned to his second in command, Acachi, who nodded his head and beat his fist across his chest giving M’Baku the affirmation he needed. He pulled the gorilla mask down over his face and continued the battle chants. 

The opening was slightly shorter than the tunnel itself and M’Baku ducked slightly to pass through it. The light of the mid-day sun was bright. He could vaguely see the look of surprise on all the faces of the other tribes folk. He took a deep breath and steadied himself as Zuri questioned his presence. 

He had practiced exactly what he would say when questioned. He lifted his mask and spewed  
The rhetoric that he knew would stir everyone up. As he approached the rocks where the Queen and Princess were standing he let the words drip from his mouth like venom from the fangs of a snake. But, instead of fear the princess looked upon him with a vivacious glare. He felt a warmth wrapping itself around his arm and moving across his chest. It was unlike any sensation he had ever felt before. As he looked at her he considered not challenging T’Challa for the throne but for her hand in marriage.  
He broke the the gaze with the princess and turned his attention and words back to the prince. Acachi replaced the gorilla mask on M’Bakus head. The challenge was accepted and the fight began. 

M’Baku was filled with adrenaline as he fought the prince. Yet, he was also distracted. As it seemed that he might have had the upper hand on the prince- the Queen Mother yelled out to T’Challa, “Show him who you are!!” 

A rage and a longing filled M’Baku as he fought T’Challa. He gained the upper hand briefly. However, a strange feeling continued to distract him. T’Challa hit him. It was hard enough to break his gorilla mask. He could taste the saltiness of his sweat and blood as they intermingled and ran down his face. He lunged forward in that moment blinded by A flurry of emotions and stabbed the prince. It was a short lived victory. 

T’Challa pushed the Jabariwood spear out of his flesh and pronounced his lineage declaring his might. Then M’Baku heard the voice of the Princess yelling out further encouragement to her brother. He felt an intense tingling sensation on his inner arm at the underside of his bicep where his soul-mark was embossed. He lunged forward with the spear, partially blinded by the blood and sweat streaming into his eyes. But as he prepared for his next attack the princess yelled out again. He looked up to her and noticed something glowing on her arm and the burning sensation on his own arm intensified in that moment. He was frozen. Everything else but her face blurring. In those few seconds of distraction he was taken down by T’Challa and dragged to the edge of the falls in the choke hold of the prince. He felt ashamed and irritated at himself, he thought it would be better to die in that moment than to live with the shame of such a defeat. 

T’ Challa pulled M’Baku’s left arm above him and tightened the grip around his throat. T’Challa looked up to his mother and sister and noticed the princesses’ stunned gaze towards M’Baku. He refocused on M’Baku seeing the soul-mark embossed into his arm. He sighed inwardly before shouting, “Yield!” 

“I would rather die!” M’Baku replied. 

“You have fought with honor. Yield! your people need you!” T’Challa pleaded. M’Baku wondered why the prince would spare his life after he disrespected him, stabbed him with his spear, and shamed himself. 

His face now having been washed of the blood the water rushed around him. M’Baku scanned his warrior brothers for looks of judgment, and the crowd as they chanted the name of the prince, finding only the bewildered face of the princess. She was shaking her head in disbelief as her eyes darted from his arm to his face. Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him silently to yield.  
“Yield man!” T’Challa said again. He looked to Acachi who’s eyes were also pleading with him. 

Finally, he tapped T’Challa’s arm. 

His men immediately helped him to stand. It was tradition that he show his respects to the new King and royal family before departing the capital. M’Baku was in a daze. His normal collectedness visibly shaken. 

“My Lord...” Acachi started. 

“Do not call me that... I am no longer worthy to rule our people.” He snapped. He sat on the rocks clenching his jaw.  
Acachi dismissed the other men for a little bit. Then he sat next to M’Baku in silence. 

“Lord M’Baku, I saw her too...” Acachi paused for a moment then continued. “It must have been unsettling. No warrior would have been able to fight as you did while the soulmark ignited. T’Challa was right! You fought with honor!”

“Do not humor or coddle me Acachi! There is no excuse for my failure. You know why we came here!” M’Baku boomed. 

“Maybe, this King will hear our cause... Especially now. I think that you are the only one who could have even made him take notice of us. Believe me. They will not soon forget that the Jabari are also Wakandan.” 

“Yes, but that means nothing if we remain isolated in the mountains.” M’Baku slammed his fist down upon a rock and cracked it. 

After the falls were cleared of the remaining citizens a Dora brought them a message from the new King inviting them to stay at the royal palace for the evening. She showed them to quarters where they could clean up and rest before the coronation banquet the next day. 

M’Baku accepted the invitation at the urging of Acachi. He allowed his men to rest and explore the capital for the remainder of the day. He had another place that he wanted to see. He cleaned himself up and asked their assigned Dora to show him where the lab was. 

“I will ask our General if you may be escorted there.” The Dora Informed him. 

A few hours later he arrived at the facility and a very young looking lab assistant gave him a tour. The King actually came to join them at the end. His appearance there did not surprise M’Baku. 

“How are you M’Baku? You do not seem much injured after our fight this morning? What brings you to the lab?” T’Challa asked.  
M’Baku did not find the new king to be rude or posturing; but something about his manner irked him a little. Why did he seem like he actually wanted to know the real reason M’Baku had come. 

“I am curious, if the child you have running this lab knows how dangerous her little toys are?”

“My sister, Shuri, is no child. I assure you she nor any of us see her inventions as toys.”

M’Baku looked at him expressionless. The King continued but changed the subject.  
“Thank you for staying for the coronation tomorrow. I Hope that this will be the start of more exchanges between the Jabari and the other tribes.” M’Baku noticed that T’Challa was ushering him back to the exit of the lab. 

“That is unforeseen as the Jabari Elders may be stripping me of my Chiefdom when we return.” M’Baku stated bluntly. 

“Ah, so as Chief of the Jabari, you, might be interested and open to it?” T’Challa paused.  
“I meant what I said back at the falls M’Baku. Your people do need you. I hope that the Jabari Elders can see the honor in your efforts.”  
At this the King gave M’Baku the crossed fists salute of Wakanda. M’Baku nodded his head in response and began to leave. 

As he did, he looked ahead and saw the Princess striding towards them dressed in an all white fitted dress. Her braids were still pinned up intricately as they had been at warrior falls.  
He felt his breath leave him for a moment as she glided past him looking at her brother with the most beautiful smile M’Baku had ever seen. M’Baku clenched his jaw and turned back to greet the princess as protocol would demand. 

T’Challa seemed to be stifling a smile which made M’Baku wonder if he was the bunt of some joke between the siblings. 

“Greetings Princess.” M’Baku gritted out. 

She looked at him for what seemed like the longest time but in reality was only a moment. Her eyes betraying something that her manner quickly disguised. M’Baku tilted his head in curiosity. 

“Greetings Lord M’Baku and good day.” She said dismissively. 

At this M’Baku huffed. He appreciated her direct way of speaking but thought that the princess would not fair well among the more ridged traditionalists of his people. He surprised himself with the thought. Why would he entertain the thought of her among his people. His soulmark sent a surge across his chest again. 

“King T’Challa, I take my leave now. My men and I will depart for the mountains right after your coronation banquet tomorrow.”

T’Challa nodded and M’Baku strod away as quickly as he could. 

...

The coronation celebration was extravagant. It was held when the sun was highest so that the golden tribe could bask in its light. Everyone was adorned with gold. There was dancing in the streets, music playing and a different food stall could be found every couple of steps. People from all of the other tribes comfortably intermingled with each other. M’Baku and his men were awe struck. They were dressed in their ceremonial cloths and they could sense the inquisitive glances as they stood stoically in a group to themselves taking everything in. Eventually a few of the young warriors engaged in conversation with some of the Dora who were off duty. But, they kept mostly to themselves through out the festivities. 

The celebration was still in full swing when M’Baku informed his men that it was time to return to the mountains. Then he went to bid the new King farewell. 

T’Challa was smiling easily while talking with a women M’Baku recognized as the River Tribe Elders’ Daughter, Nakia. General Okoye and her husband W’Kabi of the Boarder Tribe were with them as well as Shuri. She looked as if her skin were made of glowing bronze; she wore a flowing golden dress with multicolored beading formed into a collar at her neck.  
Yet again M’Baku had to school his face into an impassive expression as he saw her. His heart was beating a little too fast at the sight of her. He had never had a such a reaction at the sight of any woman before. It annoyed him and he glanced away from her. Everyone was watching him and visibly tensed as he approached accept for T’Challa and Shuri. 

“Hello again Lord M’Baku.” T’Challa said with a warmth that caught M’Baku off guard. 

“Greetings King” M’Baku said reservedly.  
“Thank you for having us but we must now return to Jabariland.” 

“I understand.” T’Challa replied with a thoughtful look. “I have a feeling we shall be seeing each other again soon.” 

M’Baku nodded but did not comment on the Kings assertion. He turned and also nodded a farewell to the rest of the group stopping as he met the gaze of Princess Shuri. She was looking at him as if she were trying to sort out a problem. He felt his soulmark pulsating and it added to his annoyance. 

“Farewell Lord M’Baku” she said curtly. Then she  
smiled gracefully at her brother and said goodbye to everyone else in the group leaving before M’Baku could say a word. He watched her walking away her silhouette being engulfed by the light of the sun. Then he closed his eyes for a moment feeling the warm sunlight on his face. 

When he opened his eyes the entire group was staring at him. He glared back not offering any words and wiped his hand across his sweat-dampened forehead flicking his hand downward to discard the moisture. He met eyes with the king and inclined his head slightly then turned to leave. 

M’Baku stalked through the crowd to locate his men praying to his god for a quick journey home. 

...

M’Baku, Acachi and the other warriors were making good time up the mountain path. M’Baku was deep in thought about his impending meeting with the Jabari Elders. But, he felt unsettled about something else too. 

As they were making their way he could sense that they were being watched from a distance.

M’Baku directed his men onward up the path towards their mountains. He slowed his pace and quickly hid himself among the large trees that flanked the path. He slowed his breathing so that he could take in every sound in the forest around him. Then he heard the slight mechanical hum of something flying low. The sound grew closer and further behind it he could hear the sounds of leaves shifting and a very faint sound of movement. Whomever it was, he thought, they had been pretty well trained. For It was a very light step that most people would not have heard at all. He knew that he and his men were being followed by some sort of drone. But, he could not see who was manipulating the contraption. 

M’Baku waited for the device fly past him then he crouched behind a tree. For such a large man he was well trained in how to conceal himself and the sounds of his steps. His intent was to scare whomever the royals had sent to spy on him. He did not want to be watched as he faced the Jabari council with the shame of his defeat by T’Challa.

The sun was setting soon and the trees were casting many shadows along the path. Whomever was guiding the device was using the shadows as a cover. He walked parallel to the path remaining among the trees until he could gain a better lead on the spy. As he scanned ahead he noticed that the lower path was about to converge with the mountain trail that led to Jabari lands. He could hear the voices of his men echoing as they ascended the path. As well as the more muted sound of the drone. He saw it cloak itself as it continued upwards behind his men on the trail. 

He thought to himself that this would be the best place to confront his pursuer. He watched for a shift in the shadows to move towards the mountain path. Then with the roar of a great gorilla he stormed out of woods. The spy leapt into the air out of the last shadow of the path aiming to land on a large rock. M’Baku anticipating the move was ready and stepped in front of the rock in time to catch the person before they landed.  
Arms and legs flailed wildly as he held the spy high above him.  
“Haha ha ha, why did T’Challa send such a small thing after me!” He said mockingly. 

Then the masked figure stopped waiving its arms and legs and gripped M’Baku tightly by the wrists. To his surprise, they had hit a pressure point and he reflexively let go of the person tossing them up and across from himself. They dropped gracefully to the ground. 

“General, Okoye sent one of her Dora? Why are you following me? Is it not enough that I must now face my tribe after losing the battle for the throne? Why do you insult us further by blatantly spying and following us?” He asked with a thundering voice.  
He noticed a slight shift in the spy’s body that indicated a hesitation. He decided to take advantage of the moment by swinging at the person and effectively causing them to lose balance and fall. However, the spy recovered quickly pouncing up like a cat.  
“Who are you?” He raised a curious brow at the spy. Then felt the now familiar sensation emanating from his soul mark. 

“Show yourself!” He boomed. 

The mask slowly dissolved from around the face of the spy.  
“Princess Shuri?”  
As their eyes met again he could feel the full heat of his soul mark sending a wave through him. 

“Why does my soul mark burn when I look at you?” Shuri asked “How can this be? 

“Where is your science now? You are just a child. There are many things you have yet to experience in this world.” MBaku replied bitterly. 

Although, he knew very well why their marks ignited when they gazed upon each other. His pride however, would not allow him to acknowledge it though. 

“I am not a child.” Shuri said matter-of-factly standing a little taller. 

M’Baku studied Shuri closely for a moment. His eyes wandered from the crown of her braided hair down her forehead to the bridge of her nose. He stopped for a second meeting her eyes as she equally studied him. He allowed his gaze to flow down to her cheeks and the curve of her jaw. He noticed the tension of it. His eyes then traced to her mouth and down to her chin. He scanned down her body realizing that her suit fit perfectly to every curve of her slender frame. He felt another rush of heat rise in him and turned away scoffing. 

“Why are you following me Princess?” M’Baku asked again nonchalantly. “I am returning to my mountains-I will not challenge your brother for the throne again nor you should you come to inherit it.” 

M’Baku saw Shuri shake her head at the thought as she continued to her own appraisal of Him. Her voice trembling slightly, betraying her emotion at what M’Baku had said. 

“I should think not.” She said with less authority than he knew she intended. “But, That is not why I have followed you.” Returning to her more confident tone.  
This time M’Baku shifted his stance anxiously. 

“I was merely intending to observe you...,“ M’Baku pictured her standing next to him looking out over the mountain range. The image calmed him and infuriated him at the same time. She continued. “Your people, I mean. In the hope of understanding more about your tribe. We are not taught much about the Jabari....” 

“STOP!” M’Baku demanded- more to his own racing thoughts of her being there with him. Thoughts of her..that would not stop constantly entering his mind for the last two days. 

He took a deep breath which could have been construed as exasperation by an onlooker. But, it was more to steady himself. Then he continued with a sharp tone low tone.  
“We are not some cultural or anthropological social experiment for you to Investigate. I will not have you sneaking around invading the privacy of my people to satisfy your whimsical curiosity.  
If you want to learn about the Jabari, then you should do so in a more respectful manner! Return to your palace and your shiny lab of toys. I am exhausted and have lost valuable time dealing with you.” M’Baku wanted to leave Shuri’s presence as quickly as possible. The more time he spent around her the more he wanted to be around her. It was an unsettling situation for him. 

Shuri bit her lip as she processed what M’Baku had said to her. “I don’t understand how a birds eye view of your villages could be perceived as an invasion of privacy?” She questioned half to herself. But, it was said aloud and M’Baku heard it. He was both exhausted and enthralled by her insistent curiosity. He wondered if he were being more affected by their soultie than she was. The thought agitated him more. 

“You may not be used to being denied anything Princess. But, not everyone in this wide world will be inclined to give in to you.” He bit out looking into her eyes once again. 

Their gaze locked and Shuri tilted her head inquisitively.  
“Fine, I will trouble you no more.” She said pausing for a few seconds then she added “today.” Resolutely.

Her stubbornness knew no bounds and M’Baku quickly went from feeling agitated to amused at the firery Princess. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud at the challenge behind her declaration.

“If That is all, I will take my leave. It is getting dark. It would be prudent for you to return to the capital as well. 

Shuri sensing a sliver of concern in his words conceded to heed what he had said.  
“This will not be the last you see of me Jabari.” Was her snarky reply. 

M’Baku huffed “Hanuman, help us both if that is true.” He said not knowing what he would do if he saw her again. He felt both exhilarated and terrified at the thought. 

———-  
M’Baku stood before the elders ready to accept whatever judgment they would pass down. He was arrogant and presumptuous and allowed himself to be bested in the battle with T’Challa. He was prepared for his position as chief to be challenged. To his surprise, the elders commended him. They expressed that he had reminded the rest of Wakanda of their presence. He had shown that they were strong enough and brave enough to challenge the monarchy and wise enough to submit under the right leader. T’Challa had not mercilessly killed M’Baku - he instead encouraged him to lead his tribe. He was a worthy king and the council felt that M’Baku was a worthy Chief.  
He was greatly relieved to be able to continue to have the honor of serving his people as their leader.

Eventually, things got back to normal for M’Baku. He returned to his usually hectic daily routine. Yet, the nights were too quiet. He would try to rest but it was difficult. He could not get the princess out of his mind. 

He could not help but to ask his spies to keep him up to date on her. Weeks had passed and he was just starting to successfully suppress his curiosity about her. He had stopped being briefed on her all together and told his spies to only bring him news of the new kings’ dealings.

One day there was a ruckus among his warriors. The spies had returned from the capital with news of an outsider claiming to be the son of prince N’Jobu. As M’Baku listened to the report his mind started to race.  
“What will we do Lord M’Baku?” A young warrior asked.  
“We will remain on the mountain. The King can handle an outsider.” M’Baku replied nonchalantly. “Return to your posts and training. We will protect our mountain no matter what happens in the capital.”

Although his manner was reassuring he was inwardly concerned. He couldn’t stop wondering about the princess. Would she possibly have to fight this person?  
He called for his spies to return to the lowlands to keep an eye on the situation. They soon returned with news of the Kings defeat in ritual combat. 

A day later one of the fishermen showed up with a severely injured T’Challa whom he had found in the river. 

The first night M’Baku sat with the king as he feverishly ranted in his half conscious state. He kept calling out for his sister and mother.  
Once the tribal doctors decide he should be submerged into the ice T’Challa slipped into a coma.  
“We have done all that we can My Lord. He is stable as long as he remains in the ice.” Reported one of the Jabari Healers.

M’Baku consulted with the elders and decided to keep the King alive for as long as they could until they could assess the situation In Birnin Zana. His spies recounted the battle between N’Jadka and T’Challa. They told him how Zuri had been killed, how the garden of the heart shaped herb had been burned, and that a small group of people were now heading up the mountain to the Jabari capital. For the first time in his life, his heart leapt. He sent warriors to intercept them and bring them directly to him. 

‘M'Baku stared down from his throne at Nakia, Ramonda and Shuri . He glowered at Ross for a long beat, unnerving everyone, before finally turning to Queen-Mother Ramonda .

“My son was murdered in ritual combat” She choked out. 

“Were the odds fair?” M’Baku asked seemingly unaffected 

“Yes, but . . .” Nakia replied drifting off.

“So, it was less a murder than a defeat? “

“Do not rub our noses in it --“ Shuri commanded raising her arm and pointing at him her soul-mark glowing. She was irked by M’Baku’s coldness towards the situation.

“Silence! I make the pronouncements here, girl.”  
M’Baku retorted shifting in his seat as he felt his soul-mark ignite. He was equally irked and relieved that Shuri was there. That she was not physically harmed although he could tell that she was emotionally wrecked over what she had witnessed. He regretted yelling at her and had adjusted his tone. However, He could not allow her to speak to him in such a way in front of his warriors without consequence. No one spoke to him in that manner- not even the elders of his tribe. He could not let her get away with it soulmate or not. His thoughts drifted until the voice of the outsider, Ross, among them trying to speak drew his attention back.

“Look uh, your highness, the new King is a...” 

M'Baku drowned out the mans voice with loud barks. His Jabari warriors follow suit as their cries filled the room. 

“You cannot talk! One more word and I will feed you to my children.” M’Baku roared. Ross looked petrified until M’Baku started to laugh at the look on his face. They all stared at him unamused by the twisted joke.  
“I'm kidding. We are vegetarians.” M’Baku said with mischief still in his eyes.  
Shuri rolled her eyes but could not help the small chuckle that slipped out as she met M’Baku’s eyes again. 

Stepping in, Nakia pulled out the Heartshaped herb quieting everyone.  
“Great Gorilla M'Baku. This is why we are here. To offer this to you. An outsider sits on our throne. Only you can help us stop him.” Nakia says reiterating the actual seriousness of their situation.  
She kneeled respectfully followed by Ramonda, Ross, and finally Shuri. 

M'Baku paused for a moment looking at Shuri. For a brief second he considered accepting their offer and making a betrothal to the princess a part of the deal. It would have been a ruthless and selfish move. One he could not live with and so he cast the thought aside. It was not an honorable way to achieve his goal of uniting his people with the rest of Wakanda. Nor would it open the heart of the princess to him- soulmate or not, she had to accept him on her own terms. The thought of the latter made his heart stop for a moment-a coldness flowed through him and he could not breath. On the outside his demeanor was calm. He stood resolutely.  
“Come with me.” He said to the group. They were confused and thought that he was about to expel them from the mountain. Instead, M'Baku led Nakia, Ross, Ramonda and Shuri to the JABARI Healers working on T'Challa as he lay encased in the snow in a small hut. 

“Impossible...Is he breathing?” Shuri asked breathlessly.  
“He is in a coma , barely clinging to life. One of our fishermen found him at the edge of the river border. He brought him to me.” M’Baku explained.

Shuri looked at him with a wild look in her eyes. “Why do you have him in the snow?!” 

“It is the only thing keeping him from joining the ancestors.” M’Baku looked at her with understanding. He could feel her grief. He wanted to reach out and pull her to him and comfort her. Instead, he clinched his hand around his staff and stood there looking off into the distance. 

“We need to get him to my lab! I can heal him there.” Shuri said frantically calculating in her mind how they could do such a thing in these circumstances. 

“Take him. He’ll be dead in seconds.” He retorted. His words hit her like a slap to the face. He watched Shuri deflate at the realization that he was right and he regretted it immediately. 

Ramonda gave them both a stern look then spoke with a calm authority,  
“Nakia , the Herb”  
Ramonda took the herb from Nakia grindEd the plant and made a tea from it. She cooled it and pourEd it into T’ Challa’s mouth as everyone looked on hopefully.

“I call upon the ancestors. I call upon Bast . I am here with my son T'Challa . Please Heal him.” She prays. We must bury him!”

They all proceed to cover him with snow. Continuing to chant the prayer to the ancestors for his healing and revival. 

(IN XHOSA) Praise the ancestors .  
(IN XHOSA) Praise the ancestors .  
(IN XHOSA) Praise the ancestors.  
(IN XHOSA) Praise the ancestors.

“Wake up, T'Challa . Wake up .” Nakia pleads silently as the others continue to chant.  
M’Baku watches on, praying silently himself, suddenly Nakia’s soul-Mark begins to glow. She inhales sharply when just as suddenly T’Challa sat up breathing heavily and shivering from the coldness of the snow still clinging to his skin. 

M’Baku is thankful that the Gods chose to spare T’Challas life. Now, he no longer feels indebted to him for sparing him at warrior falls. But, the small smile that escapes him is because of the bright and beautiful smile that Shuri has adorned at her brothers rebirth. It’s like he could not help but to actually feel the overwhelming joy and relief that Shuri was experiencing. He had to stop himself from staring. 

The next day after watching the others bring The King up to date on Killmongers’ plans he was once again, taken aback by Shuri’s determination and loyalty. Later He found himself standing in the middle of a rope bridge contemplating their request for his army to aid them. He had declined initially- but one of the Jabari Elders advised him to think about it once more. So he went for a walk to consider things further. However, the only things currently dominating his thoughts were visions of Shuri. 

He did not like feeling so out of control of his own emotions but he knew that the soultie between he and Shuri was only heightening the attraction that he was genuinely feeling for her. The wind was whipping briskly around him and he pulled his fur cloak around his shoulders and decided to return to the lodge. When he turned to make his way back he saw Shuri standing at the opening of the bridge. It was the only way back so he had no choice but to walk towards her. 

“The integrity of the rope bridges your people have engineered is very impressive.” She said as he got close to the opening of the bridge. 

“You sound surprised. Just because we have not consorted with the rest of Wakanda does not mean that we are unlearned. Nor does our lack of vibranium gadgets mean that we have not integrated it in more natural and sustainable ways into our lives.” He responded noticing the dark circles under her eyes. She looked exhausted but responded sharply nonetheless. 

“I meant no offense nor am I surprised at the ingenuity of the Jabari engineers. I am merely interested. It’s no small feat to create something like the system of rope bridges your people use to get across such a large gorge. Although, there are many ways that I could help improve them.” She said trailing off in thought. “Anyway, I am not here to pick a fight. I want to talk with you about something else.” She said in her very matter of fact manner.

M’Baku glanced at Shuri. He folded his arms across his chest reaching up to stroke his chin with one hand and walked past her continuing up the path.  
“Well, are you coming girl or what?” He glanced back seeing her still standing next to the opening of the bridge. “What is it that you want to speak with me about?” He asked as he continued walking slowing his pace slightly to give her a chance to catch up to him.

Shuri jogged up next to him and tried to match his stride up the mountain path. He attempted to hide his amusement at how she was struggling to keep pace with him and maintain a confident facade. 

“Why do you have such disdain for me? You do not even know me.” She blurted slightly out of breath. 

M’Baku stopped and took in a slow deep breath and stared sideways at Shuri standing a step behind him. A chilly breeze blew down the mountain and Shuri shivered. He noticed that she was lightly dressed in a thin top and pants and that she had the same blanket she had arrived with wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Is that why you came out into the cold evening air to find me? To ask me that? “ he turned to face her head on. Her face flushed very slightly and just for a brief moment before she straightened her shoulders looking him directly in the eye.  
“No, i came to ask you if you would reconsider aiding my brother in retaking the throne. He is the rightful king and we cannot allow someone like the Killmonger to rule our people. ”

M’Baku raised a curious eyebrow at her. Noticing that she was starting to shiver more as the breeze was picking up.  
“What would make T’Challa a better king than your cousin? He is of royal blood and he is obviously a strong warrior...”

“He is also ruthless and cold. He has no honor.”

“Perhaps your perception of what is honorable in this vast world is skewed because you have lived in a bubble Princess.” 

Shuri glared at him. 

“We do not have time to squabble over my ‘privileged’ life. You do not know what I had to endure or overcome to become the lead of the design group. Yes, there are many aspects of my life that have been charmed and easy. But, I have also had my fair share of struggles.” She said through chattering teeth while still looking at him with a bold determined glare. He felt his soul mark ignite as Shuri also grabbed her arm bearing her soul mark squeezing it with her hand. M’Baku stepped toward her and she took a small step back then steadied herself squaring her shoulders again holding her chin high. She was trembling.  
“Are you afraid of me?” He asked in a low voice.  
“No genius, as you know I am pretty well trained. Stupidly, I’m freezing out here trying to get through that thick skull of yours why Killmonger is a danger to all of Wakan...”

“Oh, Are we now a part of Wakanda?” He said cutting her off and stepping even closer to her. She took in a shakey breath and then settled as if relieved; he continued. “As I told your brother, the only times that we have communicated with the other tribes is to renegotiate the treaties. No one has ever ventured here or inquired about the threats we’ve faced from the northern boarder. Why should we all of a sudden fight for the rest of Wakanda?” 

Shuri stepped towards him closing the little space left between them. She pressed her small body against his large frame closing her eyes for a brief second appreciating the warmth. He cleared his throat as she gazed up at him but he made no attempt to move away from her. Shuri started speaking more steadily since M’Bakus body was now blocking the wind from hitting her. “Each time you and your Warriors defended the northern boarders you were fighting for all of Wakanda. Why is this different?” She pressed herself even closer against him as another cold breeze passed around them, he could feel the coldness of her hand clutching the blanket around her, And held himself back from encasing her in his arms.  
“Is there no other reason that you can think of to fight by our side? I know that your people are struggling and that your numbers are decreasing too rapidly. I know that many are dying early from being forced to marry one who is not their souls’ mate and that some are choosing to remain alone because they could not find their soulmate among your people. I know that the birthrate is steadily declining here and I even know that there are some Jabari who have abandoned this mountain becoming members of the other tribes so that they could marry their soulmate. Why would you miss this opportunity to unite your people with the rest of Wakanda and prevent the extinction of your tribe. Why would you deny even yourself a wife who is your destined partner?”  
M’Baku clenched his fist at the truth of her words. He felt a wave of heat rise from his gut and he looked at the young woman standing in front of him.  
“I do not have disdain for you Princess... I will consider what you have said. But as you have so perceptively pointed out the population of the Jabari is starting to fall. Each of their lives is precious to me and I will not ask them to sacrifice themselves.” 

Shuri looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. Then said quietly.  
“What If I were to offer my life for your help? Would you fight by my side to help my brother to take his rightful place as king?” 

The wind slowed and snow began to fall. M’Baku looked away from Shuri’s eyes for a moment registering what she had just said. He was not surprised at how persistent the Princess was being. But, he could not believe that she had just offered herself in marriage to him. He glanced down at her feeling her trembling next to him. His admiration for her growing as she thought nothing for herself standing in the cold mountain air trying to convince him to join their cause. He wondered if she was also feeling the effects of their soulmarks. He noticed again how thin her clothing was and that the temperature was dropping as the sun was now set and the twilight was fading.  
“Let us return to the lodge Princess Shuri. We do not need to continue this conversation in a snowstorm.” He said avoiding her question and not acknowledging her offer. He took a step backwards turning to walk away from her and the wind blew his cape off of his arms. An icy hand grabbed hold of his exposed arm and he paused. Taking a deep breath he looked back over his shoulder. Shuri looked at him sternly pressing her now blueish lips together.  
“Will you not acknowledge what I said to you earlier? Is my life worthless to you because you see me as some spoiled child? What can we offer you to persuade you? My brother needs you, Wakanda needs you,.. I feel like... I need you.” Saying that last part as barely a whisper then continuing. “What better way to help your people?” She asked exasperatedly her eyes fluttered and her body swayed as if she were about to fall. 

“I will not be coerced into making this decision rashly. Frankly, the value that I hold on your life is not the only consideration that I have in this matter.” 

“Ah, so you admit that even a spoiled bratty princess who does not honor tradition has some worth.” She said sarcastically but weakly as the cold thin air was definitely affecting her. “I know my value Lord M’Baku. What I am curious about now is what is my value to you?” Then Shuri’s eyes fluttered closed again as thick fluffy pieces of snow caught on her eyelashes and she began to fall.  
M’Baku quickly turned around grabbing hold of the small cold hand that was holding onto his arm and catching her before she hit the ground. He touched her face feeling the icyness of her skin.  
He took off his hooded fur cape and wrapped it around her. Then he lifted her into his arms and proceeded back to the lodge regretting not forcing her to return sooner. Hoping that, in his stubbornness, he had not caused her to fall ill.

Holding her closer to him he felt her shallow breaths and shivering body against his leather top and the crook of his arm. His soul-mark glowed. She had no idea how much he had come to value her life or that each time he saw her or they spoke she only endeared herself more to him. His mind started to race at the various outcomes if the King failed to retake the throne. None of them guaranteed the safety of the Princess. 

When they arrived he asked his attendants to prepare hot broth and warm tea and to let the royal family know that he was taking the princess to the library to warm her in front of the large fireplace. He walked briskly past his guards questioning eyes and everyone else who stood around astonished to see him carrying the princess through the halls. He sat on a large chair in front of the fire for a few moments, holding a now sleeping Shuri, who was now only slightly shivering. He was quietly lost in thought. He touched her face once more with the back of his hand feeling that she was indeed warmer and not feverish. M’Baku realized the intimacy of their current positions and stood lifting Shuri once more. He placed her back down gently onto the large chair just as T’Challa, Romanda, and Nakia all came hastily into the room. They each paused for a moment watching him place Shuri down. He stood looking stoically at their questioning faces but not offering any explanation right away.  
Romanda, walked quickly over to Shuri  
touching her face.  
“She must be so exhausted, she has not slept nor eaten much since before T’Challas fight at warrior falls. When we were in the quarters you gave us to rest I fell fast asleep encouraging her to do the same. But, i can see that her determination to convince you to aid us has led her to this point. “ Romanda eyed M’Baku warily. 

T’Challa and Nakia looked on quietly. M’Baku nodded his head to them and started towards the door.  
“Thank you Lord M’Baku.” T’Challa said. 

“I have asked the attendants to prepare broth and tea to help the princess regain her strength. I will take my leave now.” He passed T’Challa and paused momentarily turning to speak quietly to him.  
“Will you allow your sister to follow you into this battle knowing that her life will be in danger?” 

T’Challa sighed then pressed his  
Lips together.  
“Do you honestly believe that I would be able to keep her from the battlefield? He looked on at Shuri as she groggyly sat up in the chair against her mother’s insistence that she continue to rest. “Although She is young Shuri is not a child. Does she not have the right to fight for what she holds dear? She definitely has the prowess to do so.” 

One of the attendants arrived with the broth that M’Baku requested. He and T’Challa stepped aside to allow them to pass. They watched as Nakia and Romanda passed the broth to Shuri encouraging her to drink it. She glanced up at M’Baku, nodded her head, and silently mouthed thankyou. He looked back at T’Challa who was now watching his sister fondly. His faced filled with resolve.  
M’Baku walked quietly from the library relived that Shuri was awake and eating the soup. He shook his head as he replayed their conversation on the mountain path in his mind.. When he returned to the throne room of the lodge he found his two highest ranking warriors and all of his captains waiting for him.  
“Why are you all gathered here?” He asked directly walking to his Chieftains Chair and sitting down. He gestured for the generals to step forward and speak. 

His third in command stepped forward. She was a tall broad shouldered woman with a handsome face named Amare. She saluted him and then spoke. “Lord M’Baku, we are here to ask if you have come to a decision about helping The Disposed King?”

“I have told The King that I will sacrifice no Jabari lives for his cause... I will not ask that of you.” He said now weary of the topic. 

Then his second in command, Acachi, stepped forward. He was almost as tall as M’baku, with large almond shaped brown eyes and a smooth dark mahogany complexion. He and M’Baku had been friends since they were young boys. He also saluted M’Baku and began to speak.  
“My Lord M’Baku, what if we Jabari warriors were willing to volunteer? Then it would be by our own choice that we fight and if our life is lost in the battle it will have been by our own choosing.” 

“So, all of you are here to volunteer?”

“Actually” Amare spoke. “Each captain that you see here represents their entire regiment. All of the warriors have agreed that they would volunteer to follow you into this battle.” 

“Why? Do you think they will automatically accept us because we help them? Because it will not be so easy. Do you think they will just allow our women to become their daughters and accept our men as their sons? Will they? And will the elders of our tribe welcome the lowlanders who would choose to come here. Would they forget old resentments and treat the children of such matches as true Jabari tribesmen?” He stood his voice booming causing the generals to step back. He paused lowered his tone and continued.  
“I appreciate you all. But, I need some time to consider everything fully. You are all dismissed.”

The warriors all quietly filed out of the throne room. M’Baku stood until they had all dispersed. Acachi hung back encouraging Amare to go ahead without him. Amare and Acachi were soulmates. They discovered their soultie during warrior training when they were 15years old and had been inseparable since. Acachi was with M’Baku on the day he challenged T’Challa and he knew that Princess Shuri was M’Bakus’ soulmate. It was now known among all of the warriors and they did not want to see their leader Suffer the loss of his destined one before they had a chance to solidify their bond. M’Baku knew this was the reason they had come. It was burdensome to him and he sat down on the steps of the platform exhausted from the day. Acachi placed a steadying hand on his shoulder and sat next to him.

“Listen Brother, we are with you no matter what you choose. But, believe me, you will not be able to sit by as she fights and do nothing. It is okay to be selfish for once in your life.” They both took a deep breath sitting silently for a moment.  
“You have been brooding since we returned from the challenge. Are you disappointed that she shares your soulmark?”

“Surprised, not disappointed. She is younger than me by 7 years. But, my Fathers soulmate was younger than him by 12years. I suppose the age difference isn’t a big deal. But, she thinks that I hate her and the rest of Wakanda because of my words on challenge day.” 

“You were a bit dramatic that day Bro. ‘We will not have it!’ “ Acachi boomed imitating M’Bakus speech at the waterfall. 

“I was just trying to throw them off.” He chuckled “I will admit that the way that the princess glared at me was exciting. I think she would have pounced from the rock and fought me herself had the Dora not held their formation.” 

“It’s funny, I think she would have as well.” Acachi said chuckling to himself and shaking his head. “I Have watched her around you. She might be small in size but her will and her spirit are as strong as yours. Great Gorilla, I think she can take you.” He said full out laughing as the last few words came out of his mouth. M’Baku laughed out loud along side him. He was grateful to his old friend.  
“You might be right.” M’Baku agreed looking up to the ceiling. “Let us go and rest. I will make a final decision tonight.” M’Baku said feeling tired but not as weary as before. 

Amare was waiting for them as they entered the corridor outside of the throne room.  
“Took you guys long enough!” She said dropping the formalities of rank.  
“I think she can take you.” M’Baku said to his friend laughing out loud again. 

“Yes, she can and I love every minute of it!” Acachi cheekily retorted with a big grin. 

M’Baku rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise. As he walked away from his friends. He stopped by the library on his way back to his quarters. He sat in the large chair next to the fireplace gazing at the flames. After a few minutes he looked down at his arm examining his soul mark. His thoughts went to Shuri and the mark glowed. He turned to look behind him and Shuri stood leaning up against one of the bookcases with her arms folded across her chest. M’Baku stood to walk towards her. 

“What are you doing here? You should be resting you stubborn woman.”

Shuri looked at him silently with narrowed eyes.  
She walked towards him with out saying a word and wrapped her arms around his torso and planted her cheek to his vest. He stood there speechless for a moment fighting every urge within him to hold her as well.  
“Thank you for saving my brothers life. Thank you for helping me today as well.” She said hoarsely. Her arms relaxed and she slowly took a step back away from him. As her hands slid from around his torso and waist M’Baku caught them in his own. Looking down into her eyes. 

“Do not fight tomorrow.” 

“I must.” 

“Why must you?” 

“You already know the answer to that question.”

“Yes...”

“I just wanted to see you. To thank...you”

“You have done both now Princess.”

“Yes...Yes, I have.” she moved to pull her hands away from him and leave. But M’Baku held on with a gentle grip. He pulled her back into his chest and wrapped his arms around her engulfing her small frame. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes for a moment. She flattened her palms against his back pulling herself closer to him. He wanted her to stay in the mountain away from the fight. He wanted to keep holding her because it felt right. Because being around her settled him in a way that he had never felt before. But instead he gently relaxed his embrace and they both stepped back looking at each other for another few seconds in silence. 

“Goodbye, M’Baku.” Shuri said with a small smile. 

“Goodbye for now Shuri.” He said also with a small smile. 

They released each other’s hands and Shuri turned to leave the library. She looked back over her shoulder and waived before disappearing quickly down the hall. M’Baku stood still in the same spot for quite some time after Shuri left.  
He went to his quarters, showered, and lay on his bed. He tried to sleep but could. Instead, He started planning the best way to get down the mountain without being noticed by the boarder tribe warriors serving the usurper. 

————-3  
Just before sunrise, M’Baku sent a message to Acachi and Amare. He would take Acachi and two elite regiments of warriors with him to aid the the rightful King of Wakanda. Amare was to remain in the Jabari mountains maintaining guard with the rest of the warriors and preparing incase Killmonger decided invade their territory. 

His regiments ready, M’Baku moved with his warriors quickly to Mount Beashenga. T’Challa, Shuri, Nakia and Ross had left shortly after Shuri’s visit with him in the library. M’Baku was not told of their departure until he was gathering his warriors which put them a good bit behind them. M’Baku was concerned because he did not know what plans they had made to take on Killmonger. A foreboding sense of urgency to get down the mountain and join the fight overwhelmed him. He had instructed his warriors that they would use the woods as cover for as long as they could to conceal their approach. 

He and his forces moved quickly down the mountain. The sun was getting higher in the sky. As they got closer they heard the sound of the dragonfly jet crashing near the refinery. They paused and with a clear view in the distance he saw T’Challa emerging from the wreckage issuing his challenge to the usurper. He could see Wakabi order the attack and the rush of boarder tribe warriors move to charge T’Challa. He heard the Dora General’s call for her warriors to attack Killmonger. But there was no sign of the princess. 

M’Baku ordered his forces to continue on through the woods until they were as close as they could get. The battle starting to rage in the distance- he scanned the entire field before following them. He breathed a small sigh of relief as Shuri was not on the battle field at that time. They were still some distance away and he moved quickly to join his regiments.

Soon they were close to the fighting and M’Baku stopped to scan the battle field once more with his telescope. He directed his troops to move in using the trees and rocks as cover. As he checked the battlefield one last time he could see two figures on the platform. One larger in a jaguar looking suit and one smaller aiming an energy weapon at the other. He recognized Shuri just as the Killmonger grabbed her gauntlet and tossed her to the ground. M’Baku took off towards the platform watching helplessly as Shuri scurried back towards the drop off to the mines. Killmonger stood above her with his short spear raising it to stab her. M’Baku picked up his pace to run as fast as he could but he knew he wouldn’t make it in time. Just then he saw T’Challa leap into Killmonger them both falling down into the mines. He stopped for a moment stunned, thinking that Shuri had fallen with them. Then he saw her bound up and run back into the battle fighting her way through the boarder tribesmen with a spear. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized that he’d been holding. 

In all of the commotion he was still unnoticed by anyone. He rejoined his warriors who were dispersing around the field hiding behind the large rock formations and readied them to join the battle. The Dora were fighting fiercely against the border tibesmen. M’Baku could hear them yelling at each other to stop. Pleading with each other to surrender.  
He advanced forward able to remain unnoticed in the chaos.  
His warriors knocked out the border tribe soldiers nearest them and moved to where he could see.  
Wakabi had surrounded Okoye, Nakia, Shuri and Ayeo demanding their surrender. 

M’Baku Signaled to his regiments to openly attack when he let out a battle cry and ascended the rock just behind the women. Surprising everyone M’Baku grabbed the nearest Border tribe solider by the neck holding him suspended in air. 

Shuri looked up at him and brightly smiled with relief as the fighting recommenced. M’Baku winked at her then pounded his way through the boarder tribe soldiers one after another. 

Wakabi grew irritated at M’Baku’s interference and steered his rhino full speed towards the Jabari leader. The large animal was barreling towards him plowing down everyone in its path. M’Baku stood dazed for a split second. Shuri had seen Wakabi aiming towards M’Baku and she cried out to Okoye who was only a few feet away from him. Okoye glided herself in front of M’Baku just as a breeze blew across the field. Catching her sent the rhino stopped immediately in its tracks and licked her face. M’Baku was completely astonished at what had just happened. But, he quickly rejoined the fighting seeing the husband and wife locked in each other’s gaze. 

Shuri ran over to him and he totally forgot about the battle raging around them. She nodded at him and just as quickly turned to aim her spear cannon at a boarder tribesman. At that moment the battle came to a halt as the exhausted and conflicted boarder tribe warriors saw their leader descend from the rhino and surrender to General Okoye. 

Everyone, breathed a breath of relief. Shuri quickly switched gears and started looking after the wounded. She ran to M’Baku first to make sure that he was unharmed. 

“M’Baku! Are you injured anywhere?” She grabbed his hand that was not holding his weapon and lifted his arm above her head. 

“What are you doing woman?” M’Baku drawled out trying to sound annoyed. Shuri ignored him and kept circling him. She touched his back and his bare arm; her fingers grazed a part of his waist as she moved around him from back to front. She finally stopped with the palm of her hand resting on his chest over his heart. She could feel the it beating rapidly. He looked at her fondly now, completely resigned to  
the fact that she was his soulmate, and he quietly wondered what she was thinking. 

He placed his large hand over hers. 

“I am fine, go. There are many more who urgently need your help right now.”

Shuri nodded at him and turned to jog away. She reached to the beads on her wrist and took one off and tossed it to him.  
“I will call you on that later. Do not think of leaving before then.” 

“You dare command the Great Gorilla M’Baku?” 

“Me? I would never.” She replied sarcastically feigning innocence. Then she took off to help the others. 

——- 4

M’Baku looked out of the window of his quarters. T’Challa had offered him and his soldiers a place to rest after the battle and this time he was happy to accept the offer. He admired the view of the city but missed the serenity of his mountains. He wondered, if he were to pursue a relationship with Shuri how they would manage. Now that T’Challa had invited him to sit on the tribal council he would need to visit the capital more often and he was sure that Shuri was already making plans on how to make commuting between the Jabari Mountains and the capital more efficient. Deciding that those things would work themselves out he decide to check on his warriors. He showered, changing into a sleeveless tunic, pants, and sandals that the palace attendants had brought to the room. He was surprised that the clothing fit him. He liked the look of it as he glanced at his reflection.  
It was similar to his non ceremonial clothes accept his were leather. 

Once he finished Getting ready he went to see Acachi who was staying in the palace guard barracks with the other Jabari warriors. He arrived finding his warriors inter-dispersed among the Dora conversing about the battle. The Dora were somber at the loss of their fallen sisters. He empathized with their sadness. Although, he had lost none of his warriors in thIs battle. Several were injured but everyone was recovering well. They all stood or nodded respectfully when he entered the barracks courtyard. He greeted the Dora with the crossed arms of the Wakandan salute and his warriors in the traditional Jabari salute. He spoke for a moment to the Dora who were present. 

“I offer my comfort for the loss of your sisters today. I am sure some of you may have also lost brothers on the other side as well. You have fought with honor to help the rightful King of Wakanda return to his place. It is my prayer that we will never fight against ourselves again.  
The cost is too great and we dishonor the fallen  
If we allow ourselves to continue to be divided as a nation.  
My respect and deepest condolences to you all.”

The Dora who had all gathered on the balconies and around the courtyard to hear M’Bakus words  
Saluted him. As he turned to find Acachi he could see General Okoye standing with Aeyo. Both of them, eyes glassy with unshed tears. He knew the losses for the General were more than just her fallen sisters. Yet, She held her head high as he approached.  
“Thank you for your words and your actions. You have saved Wakanda today.”  
M’Baku Bowed his head to her.  
“Thank you General for saving my life today. I will not forget the debt that I owe to you.”

“I think we are even since your arrival at the battlefield was quite perfect timing as well.” They both laughed softly. M’Baku placed his hand on her shoulder warmly and continued on to meet his friend. 

When he arrived at Acachi’s quarters he tapped on the door. After waiting a few seconds he knocked slightly louder. Finally he heard some shuffling on the other side and a breathless Acachi cracked the door open. 

“Oh, Lord M’Baku. I thought you were resting in your quarters.” Acachi said nervously. 

“What are you doing Acachi? Who is with you?” M’Baku asked with a knowing smile on his face.  
Speaking through the crack in the door. 

“Amare, I know that you are here. I trust the the mountain is secure and there was no damage to any of our villages or injuries to our people?” He said teasingly. 

“All is well my Lord! There was some structural damage to a couple of the bridges due to a regiment of Boardertribe warriors attempting to enter out territory. But we easily took care of them. I had to escort them back here. So..., here I am.” She said from the other side of the door. M’Baku looked at Acachi with a raised eyebrow appraising him for a moment.  
“Very well then. Enjoy your time with your wife brother. We can exchange formal reports later.”

Acachi, grinned at him, winked and promptly closed the door. M’Baku shook his head chuckling as he walked away. Just then he heard a chiming. He pulled the kimoyo bead Shuri had given from her bracelet out of his pocket. A small blue dot glowed on the bead and he touched it with his thumb. A hologram of Shuri appeared.  
“Hello my Lord M’Baku.”

“Hello my Princess Shuri” He said looking at the image and the kimoyo bead with curiosity.  
Shuri cleared her throat drawing his attention back to her image. She wore an amused look. 

“Do you have time right now? Can you meet me at the plateau overlooking the city in thirty minutes?” 

“Yes.” He said without hesitation. “See you there.” Shuri looked at him with a bright smile and nodded. He felt his souls mark ignite and his heart started beating faster. The image disappeared and the bead returned to its solid black color. He closed his hand around it and placed it back into the pocket of his trousers and made his way to meet Her.

As he approached the top of the plateau he could see Shuri standing there under the twilight. They were just above the city but still under the dome barrier. The view of the sky and the city was magnificent but, it was Shuri who took his breath away. She was wearing a pair of flowing lavender pleated trousers that reflected the light of the setting sun and a form fitting high neck sleeveless top in the same tone. She also wore a vibranium armband that wrapped around her bicep in an delicate pattern. Her braids were loosely swept to the side and swayed softly in the mild evening breeze. As he came to stand next to her he could not bring himself to look away. Nor could he do anything to calm the wave that passed through him as she placed her small hand into his and laced their fingers together. He felt like an adolescent boy around his first crush. The thought of it made him chuckle to himself. 

“What is it?” Shuri asked with a glint of mischief in her eyes. She turned to face him swaying forward slightly. A few strands of her braids had fallen forward into her face because of the breeze. M’Baku also turned still holding onto her one hand.  
“It’s nothing, I’m just laughing at myself.” He said As he swept the rouge strands out of her face taking the opportunity the gently graze his fingers down her cheek. She blinked slowly and took in a deep breath. Their soul marks on their arms both aglow. Shuri took her free hand and traced the mark on M’Baku’s arm. She noticed that his pattern mirrored her own. He moved his free hand down from her face to her shoulder and then holding her arm he grazed his thumb over her soul mark as well. Shuri’s skin prickled at his touch. 

“Do you still view me as a child?” She asked him pointedly 

“I know that you are not a child Shuri...” he sighed 

“That is not what I asked you. I asked if you still view me as a child?” 

“No, no I do not. I only said that initially to get under your skin.” 

“It worked...”

“But, I knew better as soon as I saw the Dora form to keep you from bounding out to fight me yourself during the challenge. My Friend Acachi thinks that you may actually be able to take me down.” 

“He must be a very intelligent and insightful man.” She declared. They both chuckled 

“Honestly, I want to know more about you...basically everything.” Shuri said. “When I turned 18 my parents scoured the tribes looking for the person with whom I shared a soul. I always thought it was just a superstition and that It wouldn’t make a difference. But, last year when I turned 20 I started to seriously research this phenomenon. Which is how I learned about the problems your people were having. Then, you came to the challenge day and now I cannot stop myself from thinking of you or wanting to be near you. Even when you are being boisterous and pigheaded....” Shuri looked searchingly into his face, which wore a stoic expression. “What are you thinking? I wish I could read your thoughts- I will have to invent something for that....”

“Don’t go there...” he said shaking his head.  
“Truly, I think that...that we share a bond and I cannot ignore it. I have tried...” He said chuckling and looking up to the sky for a moment. Then he met her eyes once again.  
Shuri looked at him intently for a while. Neither of them attempted to move away from the others touch. “Now, I wish that I could read your mind. But instead I will share my thoughts with you.” M’Baku pulled Shuri’s hand to touch his face. He leaned into her palm and then softly and reverently kissed the place where her palm met her wrist. Shuri took in a stuttered breath and then smiled sweetly and shyly at him.

“May I kiss you Shuri?” 

She blushed and reached her hands up to encase his face. 

“It took you long enough; you big ape.” She said  
Standing up on her tip toes to meet him as he leaned down pressing a light kiss to her forehead. Then to her left cheek and her right brushing his nose and lips softly across hers in the movement. The light sweet smell of her perfume pleased him. He closed his eyes for a second to remind himself to go slowly. Then he thread his fingers through the braids at the nape of her neck and kissed her lips. It was a perfectly tender kiss and it sent a wave tingling from his neck down to his gut. He felt her press herself closer to him and then she parted her lips taking in a shallow breath. He answered the invitation by tracing her lips with his tongue and kissing her deeply. She returned his kisses passionately. When they both paused to take a breath their faces were connected at the forehead. They smiled at each other both hearts beating in wild syncopation.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle y’all. (There are probably a multitude of errors...but I’m posting it anyway) 
> 
> Hope you like it at least a little bit. Constructive advice is welcomed.
> 
> This is a fanfic many scenes and and most of the characters are taken from the Movie Black Panther which is the property of Disney‘S Marvel Studio’s. I do not own the rights to them.


End file.
